Erol
:"You're the talk of the town, Jak. You give the people hope... how pathetic. I would have enjoyed killing you in prison, but now, it'll be so much more fun to take you on the track, in front of the entire city. I can hear the roar of the crowd now... as everyone sees their hope DIE." '' = Canon = :"Erol is the undisputed grand champion. He's crazy - and dangerous on the track."'' ::-Krew :"I'd watch out for Erol. I can't protect you from him." ::-Ashelin :"Erol's the best racer I've ever seen." ::-Keira The Baron's right-hand man, Erol replaced Torn as the new Commander of the Krimzon Guard. With no fear and no conscience, Erol became the city's tyrannical enforcer. In Haven it was whispered that he was crazy, a trait which Baron Praxis certainly used to his advantage; Erol was also the city's racing champion, holding this honor due to his deadly tactics on the track. (Source: NDI Jak II webpage) Footage Youtube here (Intro at 2:50); here (beginning through 1:38); here (4:48 and 8:16); here (beginning through 00:23, and his last is at 7:15). = Fanon = :"Don't get too cocky, outlaw! Next time we race for keeps! And your head will be my trophy!" Erol's surname as given on the Elegante - "Kadir" - is not canon. "Erol" is a Turkish name meaning "brave," and "Kadir" is another Turkish name meaning "young man." Because god knows Erol will never reach old age. Family :"You were bottle-fed, weren't you!" ::-Daxter Erol comes from a Havenite noble family down on it's luck and all but out of money. His parents refused to accept any change in appearances, however, and disdained to dirty their own hands with things like raising children - even though they couldn't afford for someone else to do it full-time. Erol learned how to take care of himself at quite a young age, and has a few issues from being a latchkey kid. Erol's parents were caught in the Dead Town Massacre. Having been on the scene, Erol expresses little emotion aside from irritation that they were in such an inconvenient place at the wrong time. He certainly feels no regrets, or guilt. Although he didn't kill his parents himself, he's certainly capable of it. Dark Eco :"He is surprisingly resistant to your... 'experiments,' Baron Praxis." It's widely-accepted fanon that Erol was placed in charge of the Dark Warrior Project (DWP). This Project had it's consequences. The conversion of dark eco to plasma form during the force-channeling process resulted in fumes of vaporized dark eco. All Erol noticed was an acrid smell, but subtle amounts of "DE" residue built up in his system. He does not (and never will) have powers of any sort; he's NOT a channeler or even much of an eco-user. But the influence does tip his sanity towards the deep end. Erol is unaware of this effect. Praxis :"He's toying with us! Let me lead an assault on the Nest before it's too late - I can take him!!" Anywhere but Praxis' Haven, Erol would eventually have been locked up for good. But he joined the Krimzon Guard, which provided discipline and an outlet for violence, and eventually was promoted to Commander after Torn. Baron Praxis used his high-energy psychosis to his benefit, putting Erol in charge of inhumane prison programs, allowing him to terrorize the citizenry and generally allowing him far more power and authority than any sane person would consider wise. But - for once - Erol had a respect bordering on fear of Praxis, and wasn't interested in taking charge of the city. His loyalty was secure; though he didn't always like being told what to do and would often use his play-acting skills to get what he wanted, he would never EVER betray the Baron. Praxis had leashed a mad dog, and used him to help keep the citizenry on edge and terrified of crossing him. Jak :"I don't just want to win, I WANT YOU!!" Questions, anyone? Anyone, questions? =Relationships= The Arbiter (++++): The Sangheli is vicious, uncompromising, unprincipled, and makes for fucking awesome backup. Erol would go out of his way for him, and even be annoyed if he disappeared. Batou (-----): Look, you just... stay over there. And we'll be fine. ._. Gideon (-): Gets in the way, but goes down reasonably easy. Herz: Makes a damn good victim. Jak (-----): The former eco experiment gets under his skin now and then, but for the most part Erol likes to do the poking. He loves messing around with Jak to see how deep his psychological hooks go, or just for amusement value... even if it results in getting mauled. Erol's quite cocky about the fact he had a hand in making Jak (i.e. Mar), and will boast about it if given half the chance - in the same breath as he's deriding him for being an Eco Freak. Jinx: Even a better victim than Herz. He's completely incapable of defending himself and a consummate coward, yet still mouths off. And he's too stupid to withhold consent to fight! Fantastic~ Kage (++++): The First Mate speaks Erol's language, but more, he knows the way around the boat and around Redd. He wrangled the Dexter incident so they got off without punishment, and his lead in this put Kage in the spot of "superior officer" at least for a few hours. Seeing Kage being tortured by Redd made Erol surprisingly angry, for someone who's incapable of genuine empathy. Also, he would ride rode that like he stole it. Lily: Because Even cared about her, Erol will look after her. This extends pretty much to making sure she's still breathing. And ensuring she is not defeated by doorknobs. ... All right, and giving her a cuddle when no one else is looking SHUT UP. '80s Link : LOL Motoko Kusanagi (--): If she didn't try to get in the way of his fun, Erol would quite like her. As it is, while he has immense caution regarding her abilities, he's willing to be practically sociable. (The cyborg thing used to severely creep him out, but since becoming a cyborg himself during an age-change event he seems to have gotten over that little tic.) Pamela (---): She really, really should not have used that sleep spell. Erol HATES sedation with a passion. All he needs is the slightest excuse to gut her, and he won't play fair about it. Razer (+ >9000): As mentioned above, Erol is head-over-heels for him. He's arrogant, a top-notch racer, vicious and self-centered. There are many difference between them to be sure - not all of them physical - but that just makes things interesting. Erol doesn't know all the facts about the mob lieutenant but they understand each other. He trusts him implicitly - as much as he trusts himself - and would put himself on the line for Razer without a second's thought. Remy (...): The source of their animosity gone, he's found a bizarre common ground with the bartender on the basis of the definition of insanity and their mothers. Erol likes what he's seen of Remy's ability to be callous, but he still has that "conscience" issue. A shame and a waste, but what Erol does like is enough for him to open up an amicable chat here and there. Zelda (?!): Erol hates few things as much as having a prize whipped out from under his nose. In Zelda's case, not only did she slip away from his hooks just when things were getting good, but she proved to have been holding back on him the entire time by consorting with Jak. Her ability to decieve perplexed and infuriated him. Now, she's in a very dangerous position - he doesn't trust her in the slightest, has plenty of motivation to do her harm, and conversely feels a lingering attraction/fascination for her. He's also learned quite a bit about her vulnerable points from the time spent attempting to seduce her. Zelda, be very, very careful. = Elegante Timeline = Oh my god Erol's been here a long time For older entries, see: * Erol's Timeline: 2008 * Erol's Timeline: 2009 LEGEND: *✘'L '- Language *✘'V - '''Violence *✘'S '- Sex *✘'TORT''' - Torture DISCLAIMER: Please note that Erol's characterization has been refined over time. Material written in 2008 (for instance) is not indicative of his mun's current writing. (Translation: I USED TO SUCK DON'T LYNCH ME OH GOD) January: TBA *21st // Razer // '' It was just a word, one he didn't even believe in - and if it existed, it wasn't for people like him.'' *31st // Club O2 ** Ripa isn't bound by that petty "honor" that courses so thickly through the rest of his race's veins. It shows. ** Blitz's idea of racing involves big guns and multiple explosions on the track. In Kras, punishment for stabbing someone all depended on what team you raced for. ** "Your color is disgusting." -- Gail Woodling ** "Princess Zelda's virtue lies on the very same line as mine, I assure you." --Sheik February *1st //Zelda // Deck 11 (2402)"If you didn't want to dance you ought not to have put on the music, Princess." *3rd // Razer, Phoenix // Deck 11 **''Phoenix arrives just in time to catch the brunt of Erol's swelling anger. And he does precisely the wrong thing - he goes for what is HIS.'' *16th // Razer, AMU // Deck 3 *22nd // Ashelin // "How surprisingly callous and bloodthirsty, Captain." *23rd // Razer *25th // Razer *28th // The Arbiter *28th // Razer // Deck 11 (2388) **"If you say even one derogatory word, I may have to punch you." March *2nd // Mikaela **"Were you serious about risking life and limb only to be soundly beaten, or are you just wasting my time?" Age Change Event *5th **"You can't take on Batou without me. Remember?" - Razer **''For a moment, Lily feels like he could squash her like an ant. But only for a moment.'' - Lily **''00101110 00101110 00101110 00100000 01010011 01101111 00100000 01110111 01101000 01100001 01110100 00111111'' - Ironhide **"You're not saving bandwidth, you realize." - Motoko Kusanagi **"If you don't be nice to the Major, I'll throw you off the boat!" - Tachikoma Musashi **"Sentient organics don't turn into machines, aren't made into machines." - Bass *6th // Deck 1 **"You're a clownboat freakshow punkass bitch who probably wet the bed until he was fifteen." - Oleg **"Makers' sakes, Commander, put him down!" - Razer 4th Wall Day *20th April *3rd **"An' just so ya' know, I ain't afraid of yer steel ass. All I have ta' do is toss ya' overboard an' you'll just sink, rot, an' rust." - Jinx **''This was that Erol. The one who could have killed Razer in his sleep, but hadn't.'' - Royston **''WHAT IS IT WITH ALL THESE PEOPLE HE KNOWS AND LIKES KILLING OTHER PEOPLE. ''- Herz **''A hundred something people on this boat and she warned him about two. And Erol was one of them.'' - Andrew Wells **"I really do not like pits in my cherries." - Azula **"I don't remember not having it." - Motoko Kusanagi May Isle des Sapphir *1st // ✘'V' (against lobsters) **"You'd rather be dead on board the ship than on the first piece of land we've seen in over a year? Seriously?" - Bryn **"What is there to understand? There are differences between us. Not just because of who we are, but because of where we come from. Don't you think I get that?" - OOT Zelda **''Yes, Ripa wants to commit mass lobster murder.'' - The Arbiter **''That was a very long and very bloody task. But at least it was interesting, and they managed to take down an impressive opponent. ... Which is now on top of him.'' **''you we re less miserable when all of those awful things were happening?'' - WW!Link **"What breed of jackass are you, anyway?" - Lilith Jennifer (Aftermath) *24th **"At least massive casualties would have made it interesting." - Azula **"And even with all that, Jak still managed to come out on top. Makes you wonder how hard he'd have kicked your ass without it." - Daxter ***"You wonder, I'll sharpen." - Erol **"It really was no secret that she was my "girl."" - Erol, to Raoul June *8th **"Trust me, I'm not a man you want to tangle with." - '80s Link *13th **"Ifya' think yer all tough fer goin' after little kids, yer gonna have ta' go through me first, asshole." - Jinx *14th **"Describe to me what you will do to him... in detail." - The Arbiter *15th **"The cur in question locked information from you. He is trying to rally others against you." - The Arbiter **"I think I prefer to keep your on your toes, Commander." - Major Kusanagi *16th // Jinx, Edward Elric, Link (Wind Waker), Pamela, Roll, Gideon, Lilith, Azula, Twig, Ironhide, Razer, The Arbiter // Deck 01 // ✘'V' **"Oh, my. Did you tell other people I was a big, bad robot? And now you've shown up with all your friends at heel, just to take on little old me... How humiliating." **''Hey, everyone gets their kicks a little differently. Racing. Board games. Frightening helpless blondes.'' **''Back on Ancardia, that spell would have completely knocked out everyone within thirty feet that she wanted to fall asleep.'' - Pamela *18th **"I think I'm gonna keep the knife." - Lily **"If Pamela doesn't cast magic on Erol... Erol won't skin Pamela? Okay! Pamela understands~!" - Pamela *25th **"Is there a way to get around punishments for killing someone?" - Azula *30th ** "Breaking my neck doesn't sound appealing but a blade, blood loss or strangling...those I might agree to." - Riley *30th // re: this **"It's one thing for ''me ''to be misunderstood, entirely another for you to pay on my behalf." July *1st // Gymnasium **"There. My brother." - Azula **"You are welcome to your opinion, Commander. But I would prefer you refrain from informing me what I can and cannot do." - Godric // (threadcrashing on Barricade) Category:Characters Category:Fandom Category:Jak & Daxter